


All I Want For Christmas

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Better Than a Bunny [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Mpreg, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a plan for the holidays.</p><p>Written for the prompt New Traditions on my AllBingo bingo card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas

Pete had talked Dean into trying an out-of-the-way deli for lunch. The owner of the deli had brought his catering van into the auto shop convinced it was beyond repair. He was so thrilled when they fixed it and had insisted they accept a book of vouchers for a free lunch before he left. 

They managed to finish their massive lunch with time to spare before they had to be back at work. They decided to take a short walk to see what else was in the shopping center. That was when Dean literally stumbled into a Christmas in July sale. The little shop sold hand-made decorations. He remembered how every Christmas they had spent together in their new home Sammy would say how they should go all out with the decorations. That one of the joys of owning their own home was that they could be the tacky eyesore on the block. He swore A.J. should have Christmas memories filled with enough crap to make Clark Griswold jealous. Dean knew it was really Sammy that wanted it. It was one of his if we'd been raised like a normal family wishes. Dean wanted to make sure he granted every wish on that list. He was happy to see the shop would be open for an hour after he finished work. He promised to return after work to begin their new holiday collection.

He managed to convince Sammy to take a nap after they tucked A.J. into bed. When he knew Sam was really sleeping he quietly slipped out to the car to grab the shopping bags.  
Dean quickly hid all of the new ornaments and figurines up in the attic. When it was closer to Christmas he would surprise Sammy with them. Dean wondered if he could find more things to add to the pile before then.

This Christmas he was going to get exactly what he wanted, a very appreciative Sammy under the tree.


End file.
